


A New Beginning

by Naxa1818



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Divorce, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818
Summary: Robert returns to Maple Bay after his road trip around the country. He's welcomed back with a shirtless Joseph and a truth he wasn't expecting.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first Roseph ever. I absolutely love these two and they both deserve all the happiness. I will forever be salty at the creators for making Joseph stay in such an unhealthy marriage. So I'm fixing that, ha! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! I plan on writing more Roseph in the future!

The sound of a lawnmower starting next door woke him up. It was loud as it rumbled and it sounded as if it was right next to his window. He groaned, turning his head more into the pillow in hopes that the sound might go away. It wouldn’t. Whoever was mowing next door was being relentless. Robert didn’t know what time it was but he was sure it was too early for something as trivial as that.

His head hurt and he knew he had drunk too much last night, as usual. He had recently returned to Maple Bay after months of going on road trips around the country to find himself. It had helped. His relationship with Val was starting to get better, which he was grateful for.

Whoever was mowing Joseph’s lawn was making sure Robert wouldn’t get to go back to sleep. Usually, it was a kid from Joseph’s youth group who liked to make a few extra bucks.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his face. It was going to be a long day and for that he needed coffee. Once the coffee was made and he had taken some aspirin, he made his way over to his favorite window where he liked to sit and look out as he drank his coffee.

He pushed a chair by the window and sat down. The moment he opened the window a nice breeze came through. He noticed that whoever was mowing had stopped for the time being. Before, they were mowing Joseph’s backyard, but now the equipment was sitting out in the front yard. Hopefully whoever was mowing could wait a while so he could sit and drink his coffee in peace.

His phone dinged and he looked down to see that it was Val. They’d been trying to keep in contact more and even though it was mostly text messages right now, it was better than no contact at all.

The mower started up again and Robert sighed. His head pounded and this noise wasn’t helping. He tucked his phone in his pocket and looked out to see who was being paid to do the Christensen lawn this time.

His eyes widened at the sight. Joseph, wearing no shirt, was actually mowing his lawn. Not that Joseph never mowed his own lawn, cause he did occasionally, but never shirtless. He would always wear old cargo shorts and an old, oversized t-shirt.

Now? Now he was wearing no shirt and some athletic shorts that were a little too tight. Not that it was a bad sight, quite the opposite. Seeing Joseph’s pale skin turn red in the sun and the sweat that glistened on his defined muscles made Robert’s heart beat faster. He hadn’t seen or spoken to Joseph in months while he had been away and Joseph still crossed his mind often. He would see something and think of Joseph, about their limited time together, and, how deep down, Robert knew he still wanted more, as much as he hated to admit that.

Now he couldn’t look away from Joseph and how gorgeous he was while working in the sun. The lawnmower stopped and Robert held his breath as Joseph bent down to fidget with something. The athletic shorts were definitely too tight because now the shorts clung to Joseph’s ass in a way that let the world see what an amazing backside he had. Not that Robert hadn’t seen it before, but it had been awhile.

Fuck, he was getting hard just looking at Joseph. He was trying not to think of the things they’d done in the past, how hot it was because he knew that would be the end of him. He only had so much self-control.

Joseph stood straight and stretched and Robert couldn’t stop staring at his beautiful back muscles. Then Joseph turned around and Robert would be lying if he said he didn’t miss Joseph in all of his glory. Then Joseph looked up, caught Robert’s eye and smiled.

It wasn’t a fake smile that Robert had seen countless times; the one where beneath the smile was a horribly unhappy man. Joseph’s smile was as bright as the sun, it was almost blinding. Joseph waved and Robert wasn’t sure what to do at first so he lifted his coffee mug up and grunted, not that Joseph could hear it.

He got up and moved away from his window after that. He didn’t need to be staring and thinking of Joseph. He had done well with staying clear of Joseph for months and he knew the more he was around that man the more his resolve would break.

By the evening Robert desperately needed a drink. He went to his favorite place, sat at the bar with a whisky in hand, and watched whatever game was on the television. He was going to try not to drink himself into a stupor. Try being the key word. He had done the opposite of what he wanted throughout the day. He had thought of Joseph and his stupid smile and what it might be like to actually be together.

 _No,_ he reminded himself and took another shot. Those were bad thoughts. He knew better by now.

Before he left Mary told him she and Joseph were really getting a divorce but he knew that was bullshit. How many times had Joseph told Robert that he was getting a divorce? And Mary on separate occasions? Too many times with too many disappointments.

“Is this seat taken?” A familiar voice asked and sent a shiver down Robert’s spine.

He slowly looked up to see Joseph smiling down at him.

“What are you doing here?” He grunted and turned away.

Joseph ignored the question. “Can I sit here?”

Robert looked down at his glass. Almost out of whiskey again, he noted. He needed a refill. “You can sit wherever you want. I don’t own the place.”

“Great,” Joseph said as he sat down.

Robert ordered another whiskey while Joseph ordered a beer. They quickly had their drinks in hand and nothing but silence between them. That was something Robert had always liked—that Joseph agreed a comfortable silence was good once in a while—and it seemed like that hadn’t changed.

Eventually, Robert broke the silence. “What are you doing here? You don’t drink at bars much.” He stared down at his whiskey because looking at Joseph was too dangerous.

“The kids are at a sleepover.” Joseph took a drink. “I thought I should get out and do something. I noticed you were back...I wanted to know how things went on your adventure.”

Robert side-eyed Joseph, only to find the man staring at his beer. He wouldn’t use the word adventure for what his journey really was, but he knew Joseph was all about the adventure. Honestly, Joseph sounded a little sad and jealous.

“It went well,” Robert said. He wasn’t sure if Joseph was over what they had, but Robert couldn’t just be a friend to Joseph. It was either all or nothing and unfortunately he had to deal with nothing.

“No details?”

“Don’t really feel like talking about it.” He ordered another whiskey.

Joseph nodded seeming to accept the answer. After that Joseph made no other comments or asked any other questions. They sat in silence for a good half hour until Robert couldn’t take it anymore. He hated himself a little for breaking the silence.

“What have you been up to?” he asked.

Joseph snapped his head up to look at Robert in surprise, and smiled. “Well,” he tapped his chin, thinking. “Taking care of the kids, hosting bake sales and youth group dances. You know, the works.” He leaned closer and Robert could smell his cologne. “I’ve been on the boat a lot. It’s been really great. Out at sea and all that. Except when I was swimming off the boat once and encountered a great white shark. I wasn’t sure if I was going to make it. Luckily, it just grazed my arm. There was quite a bit of blood and thankfully the coast guard was nearby and everything. Who knows what would have happened if the shark wanted more of a bite out of me.”

Robert stared wide-eyed at Joseph. “You’re full of shit.”

“No, I’m serious.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Fine,” Joseph laughed. “I’m kidding.”

Joseph’s laugh was music to his ears. God, how long had it been since he had heard Joseph so carefree and happy? He honestly couldn’t remember. The laughter was contagious and he found himself chuckling.

“You need to work on your believable stories,” Robert shook his head but enjoyed the fact that Joseph tried. “But you’re getting better.”

“I learned from the best.” Joseph patted Robert on the shoulder. He lingered a bit before taking his hand away. “And, well, Mary and I got divorced,” he said, seriously.

Robert snapped his gaze from his drink to Joseph. “What?”

“We finally realized it wasn’t healthy for us or the kids to keep being married.” He shook his head. “I don’t know why it took so long for us to realize that. I’m living on my yacht but since Mary’s out of town I’m staying at the house with the kids until she gets back.”

“You’re lying,” Robert said. Joseph had told him this countless times and the same with Mary, but they had never actually gone through with the divorce and Robert was convinced they would stay in that unhappy marriage forever.

Joseph sighed. “I know why you’re saying that. I get it, but I’m telling the truth. We signed the papers already. I could show you if you really wanted.”

“You’re serious,” he replied, shocked.

“Yes, I am.”

They stared at each other and Robert could see the determined look in Joseph’s eyes. He was beginning to think Joseph was telling the truth. Then his mind wondered on if that was really true. Could they be something someday? Could they actually be in an open, committed relationship? Robert wasn’t normally one for commitment, but Joseph had been an exception back then. He wouldn’t put himself out there though. He knew what that was like only to be shot down later. He wasn’t going through that again.

“Well, good for you two.” He needed to contact Mary. They hadn’t talked in a few weeks and he had been meaning to message her but he also knew Mary was out of town at the moment. Of course.

Robert had a few more drinks and so did Joseph and soon they fell back into how they used to be. They watched the game on the TV debating on who would win, they teased, and laughed. Being this relaxed with Joseph only made him realize how much he had missed him.

They walked back to the cul-de-sac together. They kept close to one another. Before, Robert would have stayed away, but now he couldn’t help but linger if their shoulders brushed or he patted Joseph on the back. They made it to Robert’s first and stopped at his door. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen next and if he really wanted it or not.

They didn’t speak and Robert watched in anticipation as Joseph’s gaze went from his eyes to his lips, over and over. He licked his lips, which got Joseph to step forward and place a hand on his hip, just like he used to do. Joseph bit his lip, which he knew drove Robert crazy. They were inches apart now, he could feel Joseph’s breath on his lips and he wasn’t sure how much of this he could take.

Suddenly the hand on his waist was gone and Joseph pulled away.

“Um, I had fun. Can we do this again sometime?”

Joseph turned slightly, like he was going to head to his house so Robert grabbed Joseph back. Joseph stumbled forward, shocked, and looked down at Robert’s hands fisted in his shirt.

“If you have something to say then say it,” he growled. “Or if you have something to do. Do it.”

That seemed to do the trick. All of Joseph’s resolve snapped as he pushed Robert against the door, pressing their lips together. Joseph grabbed at Robert’s waist, pulling him close. Robert’s hands were full of Joseph’s shirt making sure to keep him as close as possible. Joseph slightly turned his head to deepen the kiss. Robert’s skin was on fire and he couldn’t believe he went on for so long without this, without Joseph.

They pulled apart, panting.

“Was that so damn hard?”

Joseph smirked, just like he used to when they’d fool around. Instead of answering he went in for another kiss. It was shorter, but no less passionate.

“God,” Joseph breathed and crowded Robert against the door. “It’s been too long.”

As much as Robert wanted this, as much as he wanted to have what they used to have…it wasn’t enough.

“What’s going to happen here?” he asked and immediately Joseph stepped away.

“Sorry, it’s hard to control myself around you,” Joseph said, and Robert knew that feeling all too well. “I know what happened between us didn’t end so well, but the things I said to you back then were all true. I hope we could move forward…together if that’s something you’d want.”

Robert remembered some of the last things they said to each other before the initial breakup. Robert wouldn’t keep being the other man while Joseph remained married to his friend and Joseph claimed he couldn’t get divorced at the time. But Joseph’s words were always in the back of his head since then.

_I want us to be together. I’ve never felt this way about someone before._

That had made Robert happy and horribly sad considering the circumstances and then they had their fight. Hadn’t talked a lot since then unless they had to. Joseph looked nervous as he waited for Robert’s answer, and he didn’t mind making Joseph sweat just a little bit.

“Good,” was all he said before he pulled Joseph into another kiss.

“I was glad you noticed me this morning,” Joseph said against his lips. “I was afraid you had lost interest until I saw you staring at me through the window with your mouth hung open.”

“You showed off this morning on purpose,” he said and noticed the mischievous look in Joseph’s eyes.

“Guilty,” Joseph smirked, but obviously had no regrets.

Robert growled and closed the distance between them again. Joseph melted against him and he always loved how responsive Joseph was. He was getting hard and he could feel Joseph reacting the same way.

“Wait,” Joseph pulled away. “I want to do this right this time. Take it slow.”

As much as Robert wanted to pull Joseph inside, tell him that it’ll be okay, part of his mind was still afraid of getting hurt.

“Yeah,” he said, gruffly.

“Breakfast tomorrow?”

Robert grimaced. “How early we talking?”

Joseph laughed. “Okay, brunch then. I’ll make it.”

“It better be a damn good brunch then.”

Joseph hummed an agreement and went in for another kiss. Thing’s were starting to heat up again so Joseph pulled away.

“I better go before I can’t stop.”

Robert smiled. “Well, think of me when you take care of that then,” he eyed down at Joseph’s pants.

Joseph chuckled, his face turning red. “Only if you think of me later, then.”

He turned to go and Robert watched him walk up to his house. Just as he reached his door Joseph turned, smiled and waved before heading inside. Robert went into his own home and couldn’t believe if all this was real or not. A part of him was still weary about the future, but for the first time in a long while he had a good feeling about something. He knew everything was going to be all right.


End file.
